Haunted House
by dajavu96
Summary: 10 WWE superstars are sent on vacation  or so they think  to get away for awhile. It turns out they are being taken to a house that is haunted. Can they all stay calm and work together, or will someone flip out and ruin it for the rest?
1. It All Begins

Chapter 1:

It All Begins

Bus #1- Christian, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Miz, CM Punk

" Where are we all going? " Randy asked.

" I'm not really sure, " Matt replied.

" It better not be a bar, " said CM Punk.

They were all inside a bus heading to an old haunted house, but they didn't know that. Miz was in the back seat listening to his ipod jamming out to his theme song " I Came to Play. " In the seat in front him CM Punk was chewing gum and sipping his bottle of pepsi. Across from CM Punk was Randy Orton. Randy was cracking his knuckles and talking to the voices in his head. In front of Randy was Matt Hardy who was on his cellphone tweeting away. Across from Matt was Christian who was laying down in the seat talking in his sleep. Randy pulled a cigarette and started smoking. CM Punk saw this jumped into Randy's seat and started tackling him for the cigarette. He finally grabbed the cigarette and went back to his seat. He threw it out the window.

" Ouch! You made me burn myself Punk! " Randy looked at his arm and had a burn from the cigarette the two men were fighting over. " Apologize before I give you an RKO as soon as we get off this bus! "

" You shouldn't be smoking anyway, Randy. " CM Punk replied. " You need to apologize to your body. You should be thanking me for saving your lungs. "

Randy looked over at Matt. " You better not be tweeting this Matt! " Randy screamed.

" Too late! " Matt laughed. " You know Randy you should really get one of these. The fans love you and really want you too. "

" Twitter seems stupid. Having people stalk you all the time and those people who won't leave you alone... WAIT! Don't try and change the subject! "

" Don't hurt him Randy! " Christian screamed as he woke up from his sleep breathing heavily.

" Quiet down! I can't hear my theme music playing with the volume all the way up! " Miz screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't mean to be that loud, but when you have headphones in your ears everything doesn't seem as loud.

" You'll be fine, " Matt replied to Miz's comment.

" What? " Miz screamed taking the headphones out of his ear.

" You'll be fine, " Matt repeated.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. " Miz replied. " Just keep it down. " He put his headphones back in his ear.

" Why does everyone always think I am going to hurt them? " Randy asked surprised.

" Maybe because you threaten to give an RKO to anyone who makes you mad, " CM Punk replied.

" Shut up before I..." he stopped himself.

" See what I mean? " Everyone laughed.

" What? I was going to say give you a flower. "

" Sure, " Punk said rolling his eyes.

Bus #2- Edge, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, John Morrison, Zack Ryder

" Are we going to the zoo? " Jeff asked happily.

" No idiot! We are going to the beach so I can so off my amazing abs! " Morrison replied. " Does anyone happen to have a quarter on them? "

" I do! Why? " Edge replied.

" Hand it here! " Morrison grabbed the quarter and bounced it off his abs.

" Ow! " Zack Ryder said. " That him me in my eyeball! " Everyone started laughing.

Zack Ryder was sitting in the back of the bus checking himself out in the mirror. He was making faces into it. Sitting infront of Zack Ryder was John Cena. Cena was writing down lyrics to a rap. Across from Cena was Morrison. Morrison was brusing his hair with a very expensive brush. In front of him was Jeff Hardy who was smoking a cigarette. Across from Jeff was Edge who was relaxing in his seat.

" Are you sure we aren't going to the zoo? " Jeff asked.

" I already told you we are going to the beach! " Morrison replied.

" I think you made me go blind! " Zack screamed. " I can't see! Everything is black! "

" Open your eyes Zack, " Edge said rolling his eyes.

" Aww, now I can see my handsome face again! "

" Your face is not more handsome then mine, " Morrison said.

" Do you want to bet? " Zack replied.

" Yeah I do! " Morrison replied.

" Ask my mirror then, " Zack replied. Morrison looked confused before Zack tossed him his mirror. Morrison looked into it still with the confused expression. " You know what to say, " Zack said.

" Umm, no I don't. "

" Mirror mirror in my hand, who is the most handsome in all the land? That's what you say. "

Morrison looked into the mirror and repeated the words. A picture of Morrison showed up on the mirror glass. " What does it mean when my picture comes up? "

" What! " Zack screamed. " It must be broken. " Zack took the mirror and repeated the words. Once again a picture of Morrison showed up. " Yup, it's broken, " Zack said under his breathe.


	2. The Arrival

**I decided to redo Chapter 2. It is the same except I made it so that they do NOT know the house is haunted when they arrive. I like it better that way. I don't own the wrestlers.**

Chapter 2:

The Arrival

They all stepped out off their bus and arrived at an old abondoned house. The superstars were expecting a luxery hotel with a pool and room service. They were getting none of that here.

" This isn't a zoo, " Jeff said sadly.

" Or the beach, " Morrison added. He frowned.

" This place looks like a scene from a horror movie, " Christian stated.

" Quiet! " a voice screamed. They all turned to a voice. There was a man who looked to be about 6'2 and was very masculine. " This is not a zoo or a beach so stop saying that! This is where your boss decided to send you on vacation. It's not as fancy as your normal hotels but you will enjoy it just as much. Let's go inside. " The man went inside and they all followed. Inside the hotel looked like a scene from a scary movie, just like Christian said. There were cobwebs everywhere and scary looking paintings on the wall. The paint was chipping and and the floor creaked. " You will each share a room with another person and work as a team with that person. Your partners are: Matt and Christian, Jeff and Morrison, Randy and Edge, Miz and Zack, and CM Punk and Cena. "

" Man come on! Why do I get put with Mr. Straightedge I'm better than you person? " Cena complained.

" I think you get the better part of the pairing, " CM Punk said.

" Shut up! " The man screamed. Just take your bags and go to your rooms. " The superstars picked up their bags and headed to their rooms. The first to arrive at their room was Matt and Christian. They opened the door to their room and stepped inside. Over in the far corner they noticed a set of bunkbeds. Not far from there was a dresser and an old black and white television. There was two rocking chairs in another corner with a table in between them. The room was very small. It was dark because there was only one window in the whole room, and it wasn't that big. The walls were painted a green color and the floor was wooden just like the rest of the house.

" The walls looked like someone got sick all over them! " Christian exclaimed. " It's nasty! "

" Calm down Christian. That can be easily fixed. The big problem is there is no cellphone or internet connection, " Matt replied.

" What Matty can't go without twitter for awhile? "

" I can too. "

" You'll be crazy by the end of the week though. Anyway, I call top bunk! " Matt rolled his eyes and sat his stuff on the bottom bunk.

" Will not, " he whispered to himself.

The next to arrive at their room was Jeff and Morrison. They opened the door and John screamed when he walked in.

" There's no mirror! " Morrison shouted. Jeff rolled his eyes and continued looking around the room. It was basically designed the same way as Matt and Christian's but their walls were an ugly orange. " It's like we are living in a giant pumpkin. "

" Giant? " Jeff asked. " This room is so small. "

" It's bigger than a pumpkin. "

" True that. I call top bunk! "

" Too late. I already called it in my head. "

" You can't do that! "

" Said who? I'm not scared of you. "

Jeff climbed into the top bunk and stopped in his tracks. " Nevermind, you can have the top bunk. "

" I'd knew you come around. " They switched bunks.

Sucker, Jeff thought. There was a spider in that bed. He shuddered at the thought.

Next to reach their room was Edge and Randy. They entered their room and the first thing they noticed was the pink walls. Their room had two seperate beds. One in the far right corner and one in the left corner. The two rocking chairs were put in between with the dresser right next to the door. The television was placed on top the dresser.

" Pink walls! Seriously? " Randy shouted.

" Who do they think we are chicks? " Edge replied. Randy walked over to the bed closest to the window and put his stuff there. He started unpacking. " I wanted that bed, " Edge pouted.

" You did? I'm sorry. Just let me...too bad! I claimed it first! Now hurry up and unpack before I decide to RKO you into next week! " Edge ran to the other bed and followed Randy's command.

" What did CM Punk tell you about threatning people with RKOs? "

" Not to. "

" Then why do you still do it? "

" When does anyone ever listen to anything he says? " Edge shrugged his shoulders and nodded in agreement.

Next to find their room was Miz and Zack. When they opened their door they noticed the yellow wallpaper. Their room was designed the same as Edge and Randy's was.

" What's up with the yellow walls? " Miz asked. " They make me feel cheerful. "

" Isn't that a good thing? " Zack replied.

" No! I don't like being cheerful! " He headed over to the bed near the window and sat down his suitcases.

" Why did you bring so much stuff? " Zack asked as he started unpacking his things.

" It takes time to look this good. " Zack rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

The last people to reach their room were CM Punk and Cena. When they entered their room they noticed the walls were painted purple. Their room was designed different then the rest. There was only bed in the middle of the room. The dresser was located in the corner and the rocking chairs against the wall with the television on the dresser.

" I'm not sharing with you, " Cena said.

" I'm not sharing with you either, " CM Punk replied. He thought for a second. " Why don't we play rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets the bed? "

" Deal. " The played the best out of 3 with CM Punk winning, which meant Cena had to sleep on the floor. They unpacked and then Punk complained.

" There is no where I can put my pepsi to keep it cool! "

" You carry pepsi with you? "

" Yes. Ask around. Everyone does. "

**Since CM Punk said that I have to ask. Who carries Pepsi around with them? LOL. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! The next chapter is the first scare. Sorry for any confusion. I will not have to redo any other chapters. :D**


	3. The First Scare

**Here is where the first scare happens enjoy! thanks for all the replies! I still don't own the wrestlers :(**

Chapter 3:

The First Scare

Everyone finished unpacking and headed downstairs to the living room. They were all complaining about their rooms.

" Our room is a nasty green, " Christian said.

" It's better then pumpkin orange, " Morrison replied.

" Ours is pink! " Randy screamed.

" Mine is yellow and makes me feel cheerful, " Miz added.

" Atleast you all have two beds! " Cena screamed. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. " I have to sleep on the floor. "

" Your right. You're room is worse, " they all said together. They sat around and continued talking until they heard a loud noise. They all turned to Matt.

" What? I'm hungry, " he said as he shrugged his shoulders. They all headed into the kitchen and pitched in making dinner. When they were finished the table was filled with chicken, green beans, stuffing, corn, mashed potatoes, and apple crisp for dessert. After they all couldn't take another bite they called dinner off and started cleaning up. Matt and Christian washed the dishes, while Jeff and Morrison cleaned off the table. Miz and Zack mopped up the floor and Cena and CM Punk put the dishes away. Edge and Randy went around yelling at everyone telling them how to do their job. After all the chores were done they headed back into the living room. Edge started flipping through the channels on the television. " We have five channels and none of them have _WWE_ on it, " Edge complained.

" You're saying I can't see how good I look on tv? " Morrison asked.

" No, sorry Morrison, " Edge replied. After going through each channel about twenty times they heard another noise. Edge turned the television off so they could hear better. The noise started again.

" We just ate Matt! " Jeff screamed.

" It wasn't me! " Matt replied.

" I'm scared, " Christian said.

" It will be okay, " Edge said patting his back.

" What if we all die? "

" That won't happen buddy. I promise. "

Everyone sat down quietly listening for the noise again. They were all silent until they heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen. " It's back! " Christian screamed. He tucked himself into a ball and started rocking back and forth.

" Whoever you are come out! " Randy screamed.

" What are you doing Randy? " Jeff asked.

" Whoever is there stands no chance against my RKO! " Everyone nooded in agreement. Randy got up and started going to the kitchen. " Are you guys coming or are you just gonna sit there and act like a bunch of babies? "

" Being a baby is fine with me, " Christian replied. " I'm not moving from this spot. "

" I'll stay back with Christian since I know how to handle him, " Edge said. Everyone else got up and walked towards the kitchen. " You're going to be okay buddy. "

" Are you sure? I watch alot of horror movies, and no one is ever safe in those things. "

" This isn't a horror movie Christian. "

" It could be a trap! "

" Yeah, I doubt that. "

The other eight were making their way to the kitchen when they heard the loud noise again.

" What was that? " CM Punk asked.

" I'm not sure, " Randy said. " Let's keep going. " They all followed Randy into the kitchen and screamed at what they saw. " OMG! What in the world? "

Everyone stared at Randy. " Did you just say OMG? " Morrison asked confused.

" Forget about that. Look at all the plates smashed into pieces on the floor. " Cena said. Everyone looked around at the scattered plates on the floor. " I wonder who did this? "

Morrison walked over to the kitchen door. He saw a piece of material hanging out of the door. " It is a piece from someone's... " he paused.

" What is it Morrison? " Matt asked.

" A piece of someone's clothing. "

They all stood there in shock. They saw the piece of material in Morrison's hands. The material was red and had the letter S written on it.

" Don't you think we should go tell Edge and Christian? " Miz said. By the tone of his voice you could tell he was scared. They all headed back to the living room.

" I would tell them if I knew where they were, " Zack said. They looked at the couch where they left Edge and Christian. They weren't there.

" Where could they have gone? " Jeff asked holding on to his elder brother's Matt arm.

" I'm not sure, " Randy replied. " Let's split up gang. "

Everyone stared at him confused again. " Have you been watching Scooby-Doo? " Cena asked.

" It's called having a two year old daughter. " They nodded and understood now.

" How are we going to split up Fred? " Morrison asked.

" Call me Fred again. "

" Fr... " Randy RKO'd Morrison.

" What did I tell you about that? " CM Punk asked Randy.

" I'd shut up unless you want one too. " He shut up. " Let's split up with our partners. Somebody help Morrison up off of the floor. " Jeff walked over to Morrison and helped him up.

" But I don't have my partner, " Matt replied.

" Great, " Randy sighed. " Edge is missing too which means I'm stuck with you. " Matt frowned.

" I'm not too thrilled about it either. " The groups slowly headed their seperate ways.

" Fred, " Morrison whispered.

**I hope you all enjoyed! Where do you think Christian and Edge are at? Which character would you like to see more of? Reviews are appreciated! The next chapter is the hunt!**


	4. The Hunt for Edge and Christian

**Here is the hunt! I hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews! :)**

Chapter 4:

The Hunt for Edge and Christian

Jeff and Morrison:

" Edge! Christian! If you hear me hollar back! " Morrison screamed.

" You're an idiot, " Jeff said as he slapped Morrison in the back of the head.

" What was that for? "

" For being stupid! Stop screaming for them and look. "

" Fine. Take the fun away from it. " Morrison and Jeff had the second floor. They have looked through half of the rooms already and didn't even find a clue. " We're never going to find them Jeff. "

" Don't think that way! We will find them and they will be alive! "

" There is a chance they might be dead? What if I'm next? " He started looking back and forth quickly. " Take cover! " He curled into a ball on the floor.

" They aren't dead! Get up and keep looking. "

" Fine. " He joined Jeff in their search. " But if I do die you owe me big time. "

" And how would I owe you if you're dead? "

" So I am going to die! You admitted it! " Jeff rolled his eyes and started walking off. " Wait for me! " Morrison ran to catch up with Jeff. " Don't leave me alone. I'm scared."

" You'll be fine and we will find them. "

Cena and CM Punk:

" How long have we been searching? " Cena asked.

" Um... about an hour and a half. Why? " CM Punk replied.

" I swear we have passed this tree already. "

Cena and CM Punk were searching outside for any signs of Edge and Christian being there. " I don't think we have. If so I don't remember. "

" Did you hear that? "

" Yes. Stay quiet and calm. " Both men hid behind a tree and stayed quiet. They heard talking off in the distance.

" Are these holes deep enough boss? " The mystery person asked.

" Yes. They are good enough. It's about to rain so let's go. " The people disappeared.

" They...they...just liked disappeared. " Cena studdered.

" I saw that. They're ghost! " CM Punk replied.

Randy and Matt:

Randy and Matt had the first floor. They were staying as far away from each other as possible.

" I still can't believe I'm stuck with you as a partner, " Randy mumbled to himself.

" I heard that! " Matt screamed.

" Good. You will hear this RKO too! "

" How can I hear... " Randy gave Matt an RKO.

" Randy! Matt! " Randy turned around to see Cena and CM Punk running towards them. " They're ghost! "

" Who are ghost? "

" The people who took Edge and Christian! Why is Matt on the ground? "

" He was getting on my nerves. " He shrugged his shoulders.

" We need to work together. We don't need anyone else missing. "

" No one will care if he does. "

" Jeff would. "

" Jeff would what? " He asked as him and Morrison entered the room. " What did you do to my brother? " Jeff ran over to his brother and helped him up.

" Wait until I get my hands on you Randy! "

" No fighting! " CM Punk said. " We have news to tell you. When we were in the woods we saw three ghosts digging two holes. "

" Do you think they are for Edge and Christian? " Morrison asked.

" I'm pretty sure, " Cena replied.

" Is there a chance they could still be alive? "

" It's a possibility. "

At that moment the lights started flashing on and off and stayed off. When they turned back on someone was missing.

" Where is Cena? " Jeff asked.

" I don't know. Did anyone see what happened? " Matt asked.

" Look! " Morrison said. He walked over to the front door and saw another piece of material. This one was red, but has the letter "A" on it. " It's another piece of material. " Everyone walked over to Morrison and observed the piece of material.

" Do you still have the other piece Morrison? " Randy asked.

" Yes in my room. Follow me. " Everyone followed Morrison up to his room. He pulled the piece of material out and put them together. " It's a perfect match. " Everyone just stared at the pieces of material.

" Do you think they are trying to spell something? " Zack asked.

" It looks like it. " CM Punk replied.

" SA, what could that be spelling? "

" I'm not really sure, " Matt replied.

**I hope you enjoyed! What do you think the message is? Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	5. Where Are We

**Here is Chapter 5! This chapter takes place with Edge and Christian AFTER the hunt for them happened. Thanks for all the reviews! I don't own the wrestlers! Only the man and the ghosts. Hope you enjoy! :D**

Chapter 5:

Where Are We

Edge slowly raised his head from the spot it had been laying. His head was throbbing and he had no idea why. He put his hand to his head and felt something sticky. He brought his hand back to his face and noticed the blood on his hand. He started looking around for a towel or something that he could clean his face off with, but stopped. Over in the opposite corner he saw his best friend Christian laying on the ground. Christian was also bleeding and he noticed the chain around Christian's ankle. He looked down at his own ankle to see if he was chained to something. He was. He needed something to get's Christian attention, but what? There was nothing in this room they were in. Nothing but the two of them anyway. He tried to call to Christian, but no sound came out. His throat was so dry it couldn't produce sound. Edge then realized he had on a pendant. He ripped it off his neck and threw it at Christian. He missed. Of course, he thought to himself. What to do now? He tried to pull his ankle free from the chain, but it wouldn't budge. He could feel the blood on his head start dripping down. He tore off a piece of his shirt and tied it around his head like a headband. That should stop it for right now, he thought. He looked over at Christian and noticed he was awake. Edge pointed to his head and Christian got the signal. He tore off a piece of his shirt and did the same as Edge. Before they knew the same man that brought them there was standing in front of them.

" I see you are finally awake. I brought you some food and water. " The man gave them each a piece of bread with some soup and a glass of water.

After wetting his throat Edge could get a few words out. " Where are we? " He asked.

" Not in the house if that is what you are wondering. " Christian and Edge turned to look at each other.

" Then where are we? "

" I can't tell you that. Now finish up your food. "

The two men finished their food very quickly. They were more hungry then they remember being. The man walked over and picked up their dirty dishes.

" Why are we chained up? " Christian asked.

" So you won't escape silly, " the man replied. At that moment they heard more voices coming from outside.

" He is heavy, " one man complained.

" If you worked out with me when we were younger he wouldn't be. Not my fault you are weak, " the other man replied.

" You carry him then! "

" No need to. We are already here. " The man threw the guy down onto the floor and they noticed it was Cena.

" Another one? Good job guys, " the leader responded. " But why Cena? "

" He was getting suspicious. I think he saw us digging in the woods. "

" Did anyone else? "

" CM Punk. "

" Then we need to capture him before he gets the rest of the to believe. "

" Two holes? " Christian asked. " One for me and one for Edge? "

" Of course silly! Who else would they be for? "

" Cheech and Chong, " Edge mumbled.

" Excuse me. What was that? "

" Nothing sir. "

" That's what I thought. Now get to work on finding me CM Punk. " The two other men disappeared. " Yes, they're ghost. Woo-hoo. " The man chained up Cena and walked out of the room.

" He must be stupid if he left us unsupervised, " Christian said.

" Ha! I know right! " Edge replied. " Cena? Cena? Are you alive? "

Cena lifted his head. " Yeah, I think unless I'm a ghost to. He tried to put his hand through his stomach. " Ow that hurt. Nope I'm not a ghost. I'm alive. " Cena saw what Edge and Christian had did with their shirts and did they same.

" Uh, Cena? "

" Yeah? "

" You aren't even bleeding. "

" Oh, you did that because you were bleeding? I thought it was like the new style or something. "

Edge and Christian started laughing. " Cena you are one crazy man, " Christian said. " So Cena what did you and Punk see? "

" Well we saw three ghosts outside in the woods digging two holes. We all thought you were dead. "

" Did you even try to look for us? "

" Why else would we have been out in the woods in the middle of the night? "

" No need to get snippy. I was just asking a question. So they are going after Punk next becuase he knows? "

" That is what he told them to do. I assume they listen. " Cena told them the rest of the story about the dishes and the piece of material that was found.

" You mean Randy said OMG? " Edge said cracking up. " I can so hold that against him! "

" The whole story and that is the only thing you mention? " Cena asked rolling his eyes.

" I like a good comedy. "

" He does, " Christian replied nodding his head up and down really fast.

" Stop before your head rolls off of your body, " Edge commented.

" What if you jinx me? "

" I promise it won't happen. It was just an expression. "

" Yeah, looked what happened the last time you promised everything would be alright. We ended up stuck in some room chained so we can't leave. I'm not believing you anymore. "

**YA! Edge and Christian are alive! Cena has now joined them now. Things aren't looking too good for CM Punk right about now. Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. The Attack

**Finally Chapter 6 is up! I apologize for the wait. I've been busy and I was having a MAJOR writer's block. I DON'T own the wrestlers. I only own the man and the ghosts. I hope you are ready for... THE ATTACK! :)**

Chapter 6:

The Attack

Everyone in the house was sleeping except for a worried CM Punk. He looked down at the floor where Cena usually slept. No one was there. After Cena was taken, the wrestlers decided to all go to sleep and continue their search first thing in the morning. CM Punk thought back to earlier that day about what Cena and him saw in the woods. Ghost? Holes? I wonder what that could mean? Since he couldn't sleep he decided to go downstairs and get a glass of Pepsi. He slowly forced himself out of bed and put on his slippers. He made his way to the hallway and turned on the lights. He was half way down the stairs when he stopped. He thought he heard something. He turned around. No one was there. He continued walking down the stairs. You're just freaking yourself out, he thought. He made his way to the kitchen and flipped the lightswitch. Too bad the lights didn't come on. He put his hands out infront of him and felt around for the cabinet. He pulled out a glass cup. He started making his way towards the fridge when he bumped into something. Not something but someone. He dropped the glass cup and it shattered onto the floor. He started running back towards the stairs.

" Punk calm down! " the person screamed.

CM Punk recognized the voice. It was the man who brought them here. " Oh thank goodness, " he replied. " I thought you were going to kill me. "

" Me, kill you? Nah. " They both started laughing. " Why would I do that? "

" Well I'm just nervous about everything that has been going on. "

" What's been going on? "

" You don't know? "

" No. " CM Punk told him the story about how everyone is starting to go missing. He told him about the pieces of cloth and the broken plates. " Hmm... strange. "

" I know. Well I am going to head back to bed. "

" No you're not. " The man picked up a plate and swung it at CM Punk's head. Luckily he dodged it.

" What the... "

The man swung again. He missed CM Punk and hit the wall behind him. CM Punk pulled the man's feet from under him and started running towards the stairs. He was stopped when two ghost appeared in front of him. They gave him a double clothesline and knocked him to the ground. They started punching him in the face. CM Punk managed to push them off, but it was too late. He brought his hands up to his face and felt the blood. He struggled to get to his feet. He looked around and the ghost were gone. He slowly made his way up the stairs and knocked on the first door he came to, Matt and Christian's room. Matt answered his door and let out a cry of shock. He put CM Punk's arm around him and brought him to the bed. " What happened? "

" They're after me. " Matt told CM Punk to stay there and he headed to the bathroom to get a wet rag and some bandages for CM Punk. He made his way to the bathroom and left the door in a crack so he could keep an eye out. He started looking through the cupboard and stopped when he heard the door slam shut.

" Who's there? " Matt asked as he turned to face the door. No one was there. When he turned back around he jumped as he saw one of the ghost standing in the bathroom with him. The ghost held a needle in one hand and the other was clenched in a fist. Matt looked around the room for a weapon and spotted a plunger. He slowly started reaching for the plunger, but he didn't reach it. The ghost had stabbed the needle right in his arm. The ghost slowly started releasing the medicine into Matt's body. Matt fell to the floor and the ghost disappeared.

CM Punk was still waiting in the room for Matt to return. He was wondering what was taking him so long, so he started making his way to the bathroom. When he got there he tried to open the bathroom door, but it was stuck. Something was blocking it. " Matt! Get your fat self away from the door! " He tried to open the door again. It still didn't budge. He tur ned to see Randy peek his head out of the bedroom he shared with Edge. Randy stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. " Punk? What's wrong? "

" There's no time for me to explain anything. Just help me get everyone up! " CM Punk realized he never stopped the bleeding on his face. He headed back to the room which he shared with Cena. He looked through his drawers until he came across an old shirt of his. He dapped at the blood on his face. " That should do for now. " He joined Randy in waking everyone up. They went to Jeff and Morrison's room first. They burst through the door and started yelling. " Get up! They're after us! "

It didn't take long for Morrison and Jeff to get up and join CM Punk and Randy in their task. They headed to the last room, Miz and Zack's room.

" I'm not waking Miz up, " Morrison said. " He's get's mad when people do that. "

" We have no choice unless you want him to die, " CM Punk replied.

" Okay. We can do that. " Jeff slapped Morrison in the back of the head. They barged into the room and started screaming once again.

" Get up! They're after us! " Zack quickly got up, but they got scared when Miz started tossing and turning in his sleep. He picked up the shoe next to his bed and through it at them. It hit Jeff in the face.

" That does it! " He dove into Miz's bed and tried to choke him with his pillow.

" Get him off of me! " Miz screamed. CM Punk pulled Jeff off of Miz and held him back as Jeff was throwing punches to the air. Miz slowly got to his feet. " This better be important. "

" Trust me. It is, " CM Punk replied.

**I hope you all enjoyed! Will Matt be okay? Will they all be able to work together? What is going on with Edge, Christian, and Cena? Find out in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	7. Be Aware

**Here is Chapter 7... FINALLY! I admit this isn't my best chapter, it's just a filler. I still don't own the wrestlers! I hope you enjoy! :D**

Chapter 7:

Be Aware

_CM Punk had just finished telling everyone about what happened to him earlier that night. They were all heading down the hall to the bathroom, where CM Punk last saw Matt. He slowly put his hand on the knob and opened the door. _

" What do you mean you didn't get me CM Punk? " The man screamed at the ghost. " I sent you out to get me CM Punk! " The man was furious. He was pacing across the floor and flinging his arms all over the place. " I want CM Punk! "

The two ghosts were over in the corner staring down at the floor. They tried expaining theirselves to their boss, but he just wouldn't listen to them.

" You were this close you idiots! " He pounded his fist against the wall. " The others probably know by now. "

" Listen boss, let us explain ourselves, " one ghost replied. " They all started waking up so we couldn't finish the job. "

" I don't want to hear your excuses! If you want something done you have to do it yourself. Go check on the hostages. You can't mess that up. " He grabbed a gun off of his desk and slammed the door behind him. The two ghosts grabbed some food and brought it with them.

" Here eat this, " one said as he laid the plate of food in the middle of the room. Christian, Edge, and Cena made their way to the food. It's been awhile since they have eaten so they were scarfing it down.

" Can we have some water? " Christian managed to ask.

One ghost left the room so they took that as a yes. The wrestlers returned to their spots in the corners of the room. The ghost returned with three glasses of water and gave one to each of the wrestlers. Unlike the food, they slowly drank their glass of water. They wanted it to last. After they finished the ghost picked up their dirty dishes and carried them out of the room. They closed the door which held the wrestlers and locked it leaving the wrestlers alone. After Cena was sure they couldn't hear them he started to speak. " We need to find a way out of here. " He started pulling at the chain on his ankle. It didn't budge.

" We've tried that already, " Edge said pointing to himself and Christian.

" But I'm stronger, " Cena added. Edge and Christian mumbled something under their breathes and rolled their eyes. Fifteen minutes must have passed before anyone even made a sound. During that fifteen minutes Cena was still trying to get his ankle out of the chain and Edge and Christian were in their corners sleeping. The first person to speak was Cena. " I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to be rude. " He then drifted off to sleep.

About two hours later Christian woke up. He slowly looked around at his sleeping friends. He forced himself to sit up and he groaned when he did. He was feeling a little woozy. " Psst. " Christian whispered to his friends. Nothing happened. " Pssst! " He whispered even louder. Edge turned over to stare at his buddy Christian.

" What is it? " Edge asked.

" I have to go the bathroom. "

" What are you telling me for? "

" I don't know where it is, plus I'm chained. "

" I'm guessing it's that pot over there, " Edge said pointing over in the corner that held a small pot. Christian made a face, but walked over to the small pot.

" This is so nasty! Don't look! "

" Why would I look? " Edge then also made a face.

" Ok I'm done. " Christian made his way back to his corner. About five minutes after that Cena woke up.

" Where's the bathroom? " Cena asked.

Edge and Christian pointed over to the pot.

" That's all? "

" I used it, " Christian replied.

" Yea, but I have a problem. "

" What? "

" I have to umm... " Edge and Christian both made a face. " I think I can hold it. " Edge and Christian both gave him a grin and nodded.

_He slowly put his hand on the knob and opened the door. They all gasped at what they say. Matt was laying on the floor barely breathing, but he was still breathing. They all took a spot at his side and helped him to sit up. They asked him what happened but he could barely speak. Morrison spotted a needle in Matt's arm and he slowly pulled it out. Matt screamed with what he could force to come out of his mouth. Randy and Jeff stayed by his side, while CM Punk, Morrison, Zack and Miz went downstairs to get him some water and the first aid kit. When they returned the bandaged up Matt's arm and gave him the water. After they helped him to his feet they noticed something where he was sitting. They saw another piece of material. This material was also red, but contained the letter " V. " They were all thinking about what S.A.V could be when they heard a gunshot come from downstairs._

**Will anyone get shot? Will they all make it out alive? I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated! :D**


	8. Bullet With A Name

**Here is Chapter 8 finally! I apologize for the wait. I've been soooo busy lately. I really like this chapter and I know this is suppose to be humorous story, but this chapter is more serious. I hope you enjoy! I DO NOT own the wrestlers!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Bullet With A Name**

They all jumped at the sound of the gun shot coming from downstairs. Everyone's heart felt as if it would burst through their chests. They were deeply breathing and Jeff was still by his brother's side. The tears falling from his eyes have slowed, but he still had little faith that his elder brother would make it out alive. Randy, not being very good at comforting people, placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder and took a deep breathe before he spoke. He was the first person to speak since they had heard the gun go off.

" Jeff, " he paused not knowing what to say, " everything will be alright. Matt will make it out alive. We all will. " Everyone turned to Randy surprised by his kind, supportive words. A tear slid down Randy's face and everyone began to wonder what was wrong. Never has anyone seen the Viper like this, vulnerable and crying. Randy finally spoke up answering the question in everyone's mind. " I have a family I have to support. I have a beautiful daughter and wife I need to get home to. I can't imagine them being without me, and vice versa. " Randy then reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a photo. The photo was a picture of Randy and his wife and daughter. He held it to his chest, near his heart, and clutched it with all the strength he had. It was silent for a moment until another gun shot went off downstairs. Randy stood up and slowly opened the bathroom door. " You coming? "

Everyone followed Randy into the hallway. Jeff and Miz slowly helped Matt to his feet and supported him. He had one arm wrapped around Jeff and the other around Miz. CM Punk, Zack, and Morrison followed behind them trying not to get too far behind. They finally made it to the steps and no one wanted to be the first one to go down. CM Punk finally stepped infront of everyone and made his way down the creaky stairs. They all soon followed behind. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs they looked around the corner to see if anyone was there. No one. They slowly made their way to the living room where Miz and Jeff put Matt down on a chair. He was clutching his arm and grunting in pain. This worried Jeff. Morrison patted him on the shoulders, trying to be helpful. Jeff swatted it away and collapsed to his knees. He had his hands in his face and began to cry. " He's not going to make it! " Jeff screamed. " He needs help! He's always been there for me and now it's my turn! Help him!" Matt lifted his head from where he was sitting and forced himself to speak. He knew he didn't have much longer, but he wanted his brother to believe he was strong. He couldn't stand seeing his brother this way, he needed to be strong for his younger brother.

" Jeff have you forgotten that 'Matt Hardy will not die'?" Everyone looked up at Matt and gave him a smile as he stood to his feet, slowly but he did it. " You should know me better than that, all of you. I won't just just give up. I fight to the end. I'm Matt Hardy!" He slowly made his way towards the kitchen and the others followed closely behind him, scared to get too far behind.

" Look at this! " Morrison screamed as they entered the kitchen. (Is it just me or is Morrison very good at spotting things...LOL.) He ran over to the back window and noticed a hole in the glass. He bent down next to the window and noticed a bullet laying on the floor. He picked it up in his hands and examined it. He dropped the bullet back down to the floor as he jumped back and fell to the ground. He had a shocked, scared expression on his face. He was deeply breathing so all he could was point. His shaky hand was barely able to point at the bullet on the floor. Zack walked over to where Morrison had dropped the bullet and picked it up. His eyes got wide and he slowly handed to bullet over to CM Punk.

" It's... a... bullet... with... your... name, " he slowly spoke. Sure enough when CM Punk received the bullet it had his name engraved on one side. He couldn't talk for he was trying to decipher what that meant. Was someone after me, he thought? Well obviously. His arms began to shake and his knees became weak. Sweat came rolling came down his face. He was beginning to get nervous.

" We need to get out of here, " Miz whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear. " I'm beginning to get freaked out. "

" I agree, " Zack responded. They turned around to leave, but stopped in their tracks. They all came face to face with the man holding the gun. It was pressed right against CM Punk's head. CM Punk tightly closed his eyes shut and prepared for the gun to go off and kill him right there. He clenched his hands into fists. His life was starting to flash before his eyes. He thought back to when he was a kid playing on the playground and waking up Christmas morning all the way to when they first arrived here. A tear slid down his face and he changed his gaze to scan over all the other wrestlers standing behind him. They were all silent and still. His gaze then went back to the man holding the gun and CM Punk noticed the man's grip on the gun was tighter. He was panicking on the inside, but he tried his best to stay calm on the outside. CM Punk began to pray. _Please God, help me get through is. I'm not ready to die. _**BANG!** The gun went off and the superstars around CM Punk gasped.

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this! What did you think? Do you think CM Punk is really dead or did someone save him? Will Matt Hardy really not die? How long do you think he has left? Who is their next target? Will Randy and Jeff have another mental breakdown? Will Randy make it home to his wife and daughter? Are Edge, Christian, and Cena okay? Alot of questions that will be answered soon. Don't forget to review! I love your opinions! **

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my other story Torn Apart and review! :D**


	9. We Can't Do It Alone

**_Sorry for the long wait! Updates should start to come faster!_**

**_We are back to the humor in the story! This chapter was fun to write!_**

**_I hope you enjoy! :D_**

**_I don't own the characters! :D_**

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**We Can't Do It Alone**_

Punk's body made a loud bang as his head bounced off the floor. The man slowly lowered the gun and looked around at all the other superstars who have backed up against the wall. They feared him, that's what he wanted. He had them right where he wanted them. At the snap of his fingers the ghost appeared to bury Punk's body. As they picked him up in their hands they were surprised when his eyes opened and a grin spread across his face. They quickly dropped him to the ground and took a few steps backward. Everyone's gaze shifted to Punk as he slowly made his way to his feet. The man had a horrified look on his face and he had wet his pants. Punk began to speak.

"Have you forgotten that you can't kill Jesus?" An evil grin spread across his face and at the snap of his fingers the roof above the man caved in and pinned him to the ground. He would be out for awhile after that. The two ghosts had a shocked expression on their face as they disappeared into thin air.

"Holy shit!" Jeff screamed. "I thought that was just a gimmick! How'd you do that?"

"Jesus can do anything." He replied with a cocky smile.

"And you just decided until now to use your special powers!" Randy screamed. "After three people are missing?"

"First of all, they're not superpowers, and second, father would get mad if I used them too often." He shrugged his shoulders.

"We were on the verge of dying! I'm sure he'd understand!"

"I can't help sinners. That's his job. Unfortunately not all of you are going to my father's place after you die."

"What do you mean? Who isn't?"

Punk raised a finger and pointed it at Randy. He let out a soft chuckle. "You."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Jesus doesn't joke about things like that. Now hurry up, we need to get out of here before he wakes up. Follow me." He began to walk towards the front door.

"I can't believe he's really Jesus," Jeff mumbled. "Who would of thought?"

As everyone approached the door Punk held up his straightedge fist. Everyone copied him and raised their own, but Jeff. "Jeff why aren't you participating?" Miz asked.

"I'm not straightedge." He let out a soft chuckle.

"And I'm going to Hell and he isn't?" Randy asked confused. Punk ignored this comment and continued with his ritual. After a few seconds he paused. "Does anyone know what day it is?"

"It's Friday! Friday! Time to get down on Friday!" Zack sang out loud. Everyone looked over at him with a confused expression. "I like the song," he replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, I need the exact date." Matt quickly pulled out his cell phone.

"It's June 3rd!" He shouted feeling important.

"Wait…you had a phone this whole time?" Morrison asked.

"Yes, but there isn't any service." Matt waved his phone around and paused. "Wait I have some now!"

"Great! Call the police!" Matt didn't reply. "Matt?"

"Huh?" He replied as he looked up. "Crazy day. Punk's really Jesus. Ryder sang Friday. And this house is creepy. Send!" He read out loud.

"Twitter? Really Matt?" Jeff screamed. "Let me see that!" Jeff ripped Matt's phone out of his hand as he dialed 911. "Hello! We have an emergen…" Jeff gave Matt a vicious look. "It died you idiot!" Jeff began punching Matt.

"Ouch my arm! You're hurting me Jeff! Stop it!" Miz held Matt back as Morrison grabbed Jeff and held him back.

"We don't have time for this," Punk said annoyed. "Lets' continue with my ritual.

He raised his hand once again and everyone followed. "To my father I ask you on this June 3rd 2011, to help us find our friends and make it out of here alive." He bowed his head as he heard a knock at the door. He slowly began lowering his fist and everyone copied him.

"Did it work?" Miz asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure. Answer the door." Miz slowly made his way over to the door. When he opened it two girls were revealed on the other side. One was tall with long blonde hair and the other was shorter with brown hair. They were both hot and had on matching outfits, black skinny jeans, a red half top, and long black boots.

"Well hello ladies!"Miz said as a grin appeared on his face. That grin faded when he realized who they were. "What are you two doing here?" he scowled.

"We're here to take you back to the WWE!" Michelle said with a grin.

"I thought your father was supposed to help us, not punish us!" Jeff mumbled under his breath. Everyone hated LayCool. They were the two most annoying people in the WWE. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Vince told us to! We drove here. The show's ratings have fallen without you and he got frustrated. He needs you back." She grinned again.

"And he sent you two!" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Who cares let's just get out of here!" Morrison shouted. He walked out the door. "Where's the car?"

"Right over…" Layla stopped midsentence. "It was right there."

"No! It's gone!" Jeff screamed. "That means we're stuck with you! What happened to it? Where could it have gone! It can't drive itself!"

"Don't worry. I paid that guy to park it for us!" She grinned even wider.

"What guy?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. Some guy just said he would park it for us." Punk got a worried expression on his face as he went back into the kitchen. The man was gone.

"You idiot! Father what did you do?" The lights then went out and it began to storm. "I think I upset him. Father just tell me this, why them?" The lights flickered back on and something was written on the walls.

_You can't do it alone. These two would be very useful for your escape. If only you can figure it out._

"I know!" Jeff said. "Let them get taken and they will annoy them so much they'll let us go!" Everyone looked at him and shook their heads. "What? It was a good guess."

"Father would only bring them here for a reason, and I think I know what that reason is." Punk got a weird look on his face which scared LayCool to death. This can't be good.

**_So much for their "help."_**

**_What does CM Punk have in mind?_**

**_How are Edge, Christian, and Cena?_**

**_Find out in Chapter 10! _**

**_Any ideas how LayCool could be the key to their escape? _**

**_Don't forget to review and check out my other stories! :D_**

Edge: You've been forgetting about us alot lately.

Christian: Yeah. We've had some interesting stuff going on.

Cena: We could be dead for all you know. You wouldn't care.

Me: Why do you think I made you get taken? To give you less air time!

All Three: How rude!

:)


	10. Author's Note

*Important A/N*

Well... I'm sorry that I haven't been updating... seems like there's always something wrong with my computer : P

Anyway, after rereading this story and going through the reviews I've decided to rewrite it. I'm just no longer into the whole humor horror thing anymore. I think the humor takes away from the seriousness that I'm trying to put into the story.

I'm sorry for those of you who enjoyed it, but I'm going to take the advice of some reviewers and fix the loopholes ; ) I'm going to keep the original story up, because it was my first FanFic Brain Child : D

I see myself as more of a serious writer than a comedian, and this was just an experiment, which in my eyes failed. I don't think it was horrible, but I wasn't 100% satisifed with it. I apologize for any misunderstandings, but I hope you guys continue to support me with the new version of this story. ( Is it just me or does this website seem dead? :P)

In the meantime why don't you check out my other stories to get a taste of how I normally write?

- Daja : )


End file.
